Hetalia Continues
by IheartItaly
Summary: Germany decides to visit his old friends that he hasn't seen in 6 years. But when he and Italy discover that the nations are going to war, it's up to them to stop it. This is a tale after the Hetalia series. This is my first fanfiction story.


I awoke. I rested my arm over my head. It was that dream again. The dream that takes me back to that time.

Hetalia Continues

I awoke five AM This morning. I had that dream that took me back to the past. I got myself some coffee and sat by the open window. I remembered that night when I last saw Italy. He had asked me if I remembered an embarrassing moment. I asked him why he remembered it, but before I got an answer, the ship was embarking. I had told Italy goodbye and started walking away. Suddenly it had felt difficult to move. I had looked down at my feet and saw Italy holding my ankles. He was crying and screaming, 'Don't go, Germany!' But I had to force myself to forget my own feelings, and left Italy. I waved goodbye and I heard him cry, 'I will send you letters and pasta!'. But I never received a note. It wasn't like I had the time to look either. I was busy fighting my own war. It has been six years sense I last saw Japan and Italy. I suppose that is why I'm having these dreams now. But the war has been long, and I had felt lonely sense I left Italy. But during the war, I meet a woman on the battlefield. Her name was Christina. She had visited Italy a few years ago, and found it was struggling with the other country's' who were trying to gain control over it. I told Christina that I had a friend who lived in Italy. She found it funny that his name was Italy and that he was so weak. We had plans to marry, but the week before our wedding day, she died in the war. I have been thinking about her a lot lately, too. The war has now ended, so I decided to visit my friends for a short while.

I decided to visit Italy first. I have been worried about him lately. When I arrived at his house, I felt hesitant about knocking. I was finally able to knock. The door opened and I saw Italy. He had grown more like a man, and I almost didn't recognize him. We stared at each other a moment. Then he smiled and I saw the Italy I remembered.

"I remember you! Your-Your...um...uh..." It seemed Italy was having a hard time remembering my name. I don't know why. But he at least remembered me. I opened my mouth to answer, but it donged on him.

"Your Germany! I missed you so much!" He hugged me and was crying. Italy invited me in and we sat down in front of his fireplace.

"I haven't found the time to send you anything, Germany. I have been so busy, I guess I've forgotten. I'm sorry."

"Nay, we have both been busy. We haven't thought about it. Have you decided to fight back with the others?" He shook his head.

"I can't fight back, Germany. I'm too afraid. I haven't meet with Japan or any of our friends. I want to visit Japan, but China has been trying to take over Japan's country. The other country's' have been fighting too. France and Britain have started fighting more. France is still trying to gain control over my country. And Romano has been edgy with me. I think he wants to start a war with me too. But I don't want to fight. All I do is tell them to go away nicely." Italy seemed sad and depressed as he told me his troubles. I felt sorry for him. I knew it was no laughing matter, but I found myself smiling. Italy still seemed like the same Italy I remembered. I always had to rescue him. He asked me if I talked to America lately.

"Nay, last I heard, America and Canada were force to go to war with Russia. I have been fighting in my country too." Italy let out a sad sigh.

"Why must we always fight?"

"I don't know. It feels like we're having another world war."

"No,no,no,no,no, I don't want another war!" Italy was holding his head the way he always did when he was afraid. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure we can get through this if we just talk to them. They're all reasonable." It seemed as if I cheered Italy up.

"Your right, Germany. Would you like some beer?" Beer sounded nice so I accepted. I sipped my beer silently.

"By the way, Germany. I want you to meet my wife!" I spat the beer out instantly when I heard that.

"Your wife?"

"Yeah!" he left the room a moment and came back with a shy, Italian woman named Lilia. I bowed to her and kissed her hand. Italy told me they had been married almost two years already. Lilia was pregnant and was going to have the baby any day now. I was a little surprised but also happy for Italy. He married a nice decent girl was about to have a family of his own. Italy smiled at his wife.

"So what are we having for dinner, Lilia? Pasta!?" I punched him in the gut.

"You doneculff! She is pregnant and is close to giving birth! You are the one who supports her, so you make dinner for a change!" I expected Italy to cower, but he smiled at me.

"Germany, You still hate me!" I stared at him.

"I do not." Then the door flew open and Romano stood in the doorway. His glare shot strait at Italy. He stormed up to him and started poking him in the head.

"Oh, so now you think that if you don't fight back with France you can live a happy normal life!? Your always getting the attention! I think you just want to feel important so you can leave me in the dust!"

"No, Romano! It's not what you think!" Italy said. Lilia tried to stop him.

"Romano, please!" Romano gave her a sneaky, evil look.

"Hey, Lilia, why don't you leave my little brother alone and come live with me?" I punched him. That suddenly made him realize I was there.

"Oh, Germany!"

"You have some nerve, rushing in here blaming Italy for not fighting back! Then you turn around and try to steal his wife! You have no right barging in his home! Leave, you scum!" Romano scuffed and slammed the door behind him.

"See what I mean?" Italy said.

The light in my room turned on bright suddenly. It made me flinch. Italy jumped on me.

"Germany!Germany!" I struggled to wake up. Italy was talking so fast I couldn't hear what he wanted.

"What!? Slow down, I can't hear you!" Italy took a breath. He struggled to tell me, but I could tell he was trying to tell me the problem.

"L-L-L-L-Lilia! She's screaming! She's in pain! I'm scared, I don't know why she's screaming! I don't know what to do!" It took a moment before I realized what Italy wanted.

"Italy, you should take Lilia to the hospital!" Italy stared at me.

"Why? Is she going to die!? Oh, Germany!"

"No, she's having the baby, you Donculff!"

"Aghhhhhh! I thought having a baby was a happy thing!"

"Italy!" I had to grab him and point him in the right direction back to their room. But Lilia couldn't move. I didn't want to move her, so I told Italy we had to deliver it. Italy screamed. I slapped him and told him to get control over himself. Italy panicked over the whole thing, but we somehow managed to deliver Italy's baby. Italy stopped screaming and smiled. His son was crying in Lilia's arms. She looked happy{But what would you expect after laboring?}. Italy and Lilia hugged and kissed their son. I smiled. Italy's son did look pretty cute. I could tell he looked like Italy.

Italy and I decided to visit Japan's house. I knocked but no one answered the door.

"Japan's not home, Germany? Japan isn't here." Italy said. The door opened and Japan stood in the doorway. His face brightened.

"Oh, Germany and Italy, it has been a long time."

"Hi, Japan!" Italy said.

"It has been too long, Japan. May ve come in?" I asked him. Japan seemed hesitant.

"Well, I guess. But I'm having tea with China." Italy and I looked at each other.

"Yay, Japan and China are having tea together! They must have decide to have peace!" Italy said to himself. But I thought differently.

"Oh no! China is trying to make Japan sign a document of China territory!" I braced my hands on Japan's shoulders.

"Japan, don't sign any documents!" Japan stared at me.

"What are you talking about? China and I are just having a quiet afternoon together."

"So you guys are not fighting anymore right? So we can have pasta!" Italy said happily. I knocked him outside the head.

"Nine, we're not having pasta! Well, we need to talk to you and China about the var going on." I said to Japan.

"The war? Well, alright, you can come in." Japan led us to the room where he and China were having their tea. China smiled as he saw us.

"Oh, Germany! And...oh, of course, Italy. What brings you here?" We sat down and I told Japan and China about the war.

"That is disturbing news. I suppose it would be alright if Japan and I postponed our...arrangements." China said as he got up. He bowed respectfully at Japan, "Thank you for a lovely afternoon. I enjoyed our time together." China said goodbye to Italy and I and he left Japan's home. Japan sighed.

"Lately, he's been trying to unite our countries, but I know he just wants more land to gain more territories. I promise you, I'll never start a war with China. We just need a few misunderstandings straitened out. Don't get me wrong, I'm trying my best not to start a war with China, but he is hard to keep at bay." There was a knock at the door, "Come in."

A women walked in. Japan smiled and stood up.

"This is my fiancee, May Ling. May, these are old friends of mine, Germany and Italy." May Ling bowed her head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Our lunch is ready, Japan, would you like to wait and spend time with your friends?" I stood up.

"We were just going to leave. We do not wish to intrude. Come along, Italy."

"What? But I want to stay and talk to Japan!" Italy protested.

"Please stay, it is not intruding." Japan said, "May, could you make more lunch for our friends?" May bowed to his wishes and left the room.

"Please, you don't have to-"

"Oh, Germany, I insist!" Japan said.

"Very well." I said as I sat down. Italy was happy.

"Oh yeah, guess what, Japan! I have a family!"

"That is wonderful news, Italy! Germany, do you have a family?" Japan said.

"Nine, I don't. I don't even have a vife." I said.

"You don't have a... wife, Germany?" Italy said.

"I did have a fiancee, but she died during the var. I suppose I would have a family about now, but I don't." I told them. Japan's face was full of sorrow.

"I am sorry, Germany, if only I knew-I wouldn't have asked such a privet question."

"Nine, it is alright." Italy eyes filled with tears as he hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Germany! You can hit me if you want! I don't care, it was a stupid question and I deserve to be punished!" I pushed him away.

"I'm not going to punish you, Donculff, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know." But Italy kept on crying.

"But I do, I deserve the punishment!"

"I've never seen a man willingly wanting to take his punishment. Italy, stop crying." Italy cried himself to sleep eventually.

Hetalia

"Um, Germany?" Italy asked walking up to his friend. Germany had been busy most the day. He didn't even shout at Italy that much. Germany let out a frustrated, tired sigh.

"Vhat do you want?" Italy smiled and hugged him. Germany stared down at Italy.

"I just wanted to tell you, Happy New Year." Said a cheery Italy. Germany was stung.

"That is today?" He said holding his hand over his face.

"Yeah! Did you forget?"

"Jah, I did. I've been so busy lately, I guess I've just forgotten." He sat down in a chair. Italy walked up to him and handed out a pink flower to Germany.

"I thought so. I picked it outside. I thought you could put it on your desk, smell it everyday, and think of me every second of the day." Italy said happily.

"Italy!" Germany screamed as he picked up a big vase. He was going to through it at Italy, but Italy ran away before Germany had the chance. Germany hesitated anyway. He put the vase down and smiled.

"He always remembers the days others forget. Vhat am I going to do with him?"

Hetalia

Italy and Germany said goodbye to Japan.

"I will join you in the battlefield when I can." Said Japan as he waved goodbye." Italy looked at Germany.

"Yay, Japan's helping out too! Um, Germany? I have something I want to tell you." Germany stopped and looked at his friend.

"Jah, vhat is it?" Italy fidgeted his fingers.

"I-I have been training while you were away." Italy said in a quiet voice that Germany almost didn't hear. His blue eyes lit up.

"Vhat? Are you serious?" Italy nervously nodded his head.

"Yes. But I haven't done much. I can through rocks at people." Germany slapped his face in hopelessness. "Still," Germany said to himself, "He's at least trying to be useful."

"Soooooo, who are we going to see next, Germany?" Italy said as if he had everything out of his system. But before Germany had time to replay, Canada ran up to them.

"Oh, I'm so glad I found you!"

"Oh, Canada, vhat is it?" Germany asked.

"Well-"

"Is it pasta!?" Italy said excitedly. Germany punched Italy.

"You Domcalpth, let him speak! Speak up, man, we can't hear you!" Then Canada spoke in a louder tone than what he was used to.

"It's America. He was kidnapped by Russia!" He let out a breath as if he shouted loud. Germany and Italy looked at each other. Italy was shivering and Germany struggled to keep a calm face. He put a hand on Canada's shoulder.

"We will help you. However, we need to come up with a plan. We can't just go rushing in, you know."

"Russia tried to kidnap me, but I ran away to find help. Russia is trying to get all the countries to become the most powerful nation. That's way so many countries are going to war." Canada said in his usual voice, but it was enough for Germany to understand.

"That domcalph is trying to steal others' rights! That selfish pig! He hasn't changed at all."

"Dude, your lucky I'm stuck in here! Otherwise I'd kick your #$& !" America screamed from behind a cell. Russia chuckled {But he was only brave because America was locked up}.

"Yes, I think you would make a lovely addition to my nation. You are one of the countries with lost of territories."

"Well, Yeah, Dude. All fifty-two states!" America said as he continued to talk about them all, "Although Hawaii isn't exactly part of my nation. But, hey, he surrendered to me!" As America blabbed on, Russia covered his ears. All at once, he didn't have a smile on his face.

"Don't you ever shut up?! I am not liking you talk."

"Dude! I'm a proud country! What did you expect?" America said. Russia put his hand over America's mouth.

"You stop talking, Da?"

"Germany, I'm tired!" Italy complained.

"Shut up, Italy! Be a man for once!" Germany shouted. They were climbing Russia's snowy mountain, but at a very slow rate{ All Because of Italy}. Italy tripped, but Germany grabbed his collar.

"You Donculph, watch where your going! I almost lost you!" He pulled Italy up and he fell on Germany.

"Germany, you saved me!" Italy said. Germany gave him a hard glare.

"Get...off." Italy, frightened by Germany's glare, jumped off his friend, "Now get off your lazy butt and climb the mountain." A cave opened in the side of the cliff and Lithuania stepped out with dirty laundry. He saw Germany and Italy and freaked.

"Aghhh! Lord Russia is under attack! I hope I can get my freedom." He said, lost in his own thoughts.

"You there! Take us to Russia immediately!" Germany shouted as he grabbed Lithuania, "And make it snappy!" Lithuania cried and brought them to Russia.

"Ah, you have arrived, Germany and little Italy. Please, have some vodka. It will make you drunk and happy!{And you both will become mine}" Smiled Russia as he saw them. Germany seemed to know what Russia was thinking.

"I don't want you dirty beer! Where are you keeping America? Let him go, you greedy pig!"

"Oh, him? He decided to join my country. Maybe Britain will join too, Da?" Russia smiled.

"Nihne Da! You can't take away everything from everyone! We finish this, here and now!" Germany shouted.

"Oh? So if you win you take big America and no more wars? So if I win you become my country, Da?" Russia said. Germany thought about it for a moment.

"Sounds fair. But I will be winning."

"And if you lose I will be doing the winning?" Germany had enough of Russia. They tore up the comfortable room as Germany and Russia were in a struggling, wrestling fight. The Baltic States and Italy hid behind the couch.

"Just like that Italy to be hiding behind something with his backbone between his legs." Germany said to himself. Germany lost his balance and Russia pushed him down.

"You are doing the giving up, Weak Country?" He smiled. Germany didn't like being called a weak country. He got up on unsteady legs. Russia grabbed him.

"You give up now, yes?" Germany was still weak from Russia's blow. But he would do anything except give up. He grabbed Russia's scarf.

"Nine!" He pushed Russia off. But a boom blow a hole in the wall. France, Britain, Japan, China, and Canada stepped in.

"Aiya! I hate it when one country wants to enslave others." Said China.

"I don't mind alliances, but even I can't conquer all." France said. His hair was as long and golden-blond as ever, "Do not worry, Germany! I will save your life!" He said putting his hand to his lips and blew a kiss.

"I think I'm going to die." Germany mumbled.

Canada looked around for America.

"Um, America?" He asked the prison room.

"Yo, who's there!? If Its Russia, I'm gonna make you regret ever country-napping me!" America said. He saw Canada. His eyes sparkled.

"Canada! You've come to save the hero! Just let me out so I can kick that Russia's butt!"

Canada was hesitant. He was afraid of America, but he was afraid of Russia more.

"Oh, Okay. But if I let you out, promise me that you'll stop picking on me?"

"Dude, I have no idea what you just said, but fine, whatever you say! Just let me out!"

China, France, Britain, and Germany were having a lot of trouble with Russia. He keep pushing them down and wouldn't stop smiling. If they didn't know better, the countries thought that Russia was playing with them. Italy and the Baltic States had manage to dare looking at the battle field room.

"I want to help Germany, but I'm too scared!" Italy said to himself. He hoped that Germany understood too. Another blast in the wall made everyone stop. The smoke cleared and they all saw America and Canada behind a huge cannon.

"All right, Dudes, we can all end this peacefully! Just drop you weapons and love your hero!" America said. Britain glared at him.

"By George, why would we want to do that!? Do you want us all to surrender to you, lazy Bloke!?"

"Of course not!" America said, "I may be the hero, but I was thinking about surrendering to each other. No more fighting and we all become heroes, Okay!?" America said with a thumbs up.

"I no like your idea. It would be best if you all surrendered to me!" Russia said. But he was knocked out as a vase hit his head. Everyone looked and saw Italy huffing and puffing. The Baltic States stared at Russia and Italy.

"I did it!" Italy shouted victoriously.

"Well, done, Bloke! For once you came in handy!" Britain said.

"I knew he would be great!{I just need him for my own}" France said.

"I think we should all stop fighting with each other. Let's all put this behind us and become friends again." Italy said. Everyone was silent as if they were letting Italy's words in. Germany put his hand on Italy's shoulder.

"I,for one, am tired of fighting."

"I don't think we should fight either. We all should be content with our own countries instead of trying to conquer others." Japan said.

"Well, perhaps. I guess I'll just go and drink my very fine wine and stare at the moon." France said. He walked up to Italy, "Italy, I'm sorry for all the cruel things I wanted from you. Please forgive me?" He said enclosing his hand in Italy's. Italy smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Big Brother France. We had misunderstandings that needed to be fixed."

"Well, I suppose I could put up with that Bloke America a little while longer." Britain said.

"Yeah, I guess Britain and Canada aren't so bad." Canada cried tears of joy.

"Oh, America!"

"Dude, stop crying. Your making me nervous." America said.

"Oh, sorry." Canada said as he stopped crying.

"I guess I don't really need Japan of scary story. Aiya, I was a fool to think I could be content with more territories." China said.

"I'm glad that everyone is happy now. But I think you should run before Mr. Russia wakes up!" Cried Lithuania. Just then, Poland, Turkey, and Hungary walked in.

"Where is that pig Russia who won't give us happy places!?" Yelled Hungary.

"What happened to the blood shed!?'" Poland and Turkey wondered.

"Sorry, but the war is over. I suggest we all escape before Russia wakes up?" Germany said.

"It's all your fault for making us late, Turkey!" Poland shouted.

"Don't blame me, Poland! It's all Hungary's because she's a girl!" Turkey shouted back. Hungary grabbed both of them by the ears.

"Just because I'm a girl your blaming everything on me!" She shouted.

A few days later...

"Isn't it great that France has invited us for a visit, Germany?" Italy said.

"I suppose. But I hope he isn't trying to get us to sign an alliance." Germany said. When they arrived at France's house, Germany gave the door a knock. A little girl around four or so answered the door. She screamed and shut the door. Italy and Germany looked at each other.

"Do we have the wrong address?" Germany asked Italy who had the directions in his hand.

"I don't think so." Italy said as he looked the map over. The door opened and they saw France holding a two-year-old boy in his hands.

"Ah, your here! Please come in." France said with a smile on his face. Italy and Germany walked in and saw the room was filled with children five years and under.

"What is this!? How many children do you have, France?" Germany said.

"Seven! Isn't it marvelous? I have three wives too." France said. He noticed Germany and Italy's faces, "Shocked? You don't have to be. We'll all happy you are here! Please, sit down." France said. Germany and Italy backed into the door.

"Um, we don't wish to be rude, but I think we should leave now." Germany said with his hand up. France stared at them.

"But you just got here, my friends. Must you leave so soon?"

"We just remembered that we had a very busy schedule."

"If we had a busy schedule, then why did we even come here?" Italy said. Germany covered his mouth.

"Shhh!" Germany hissed, "My, Italy! You should really see the doctor. You look horrible."

"Is he sick?" France wondered. He sounded worried, so Germany decided to play along.

"Why, yes. He's come down with the Black death. See? He's turning black and blue." Germany said. He gestured to the confused Italy staring at him to start acting sick. Italy caught on.

"Cough, cough! I think I'm going to hurl!" Italy said pretending like he was going to puke.

"No, no, that will not do!" France said as he pushed Italy and Germany out the door, "Out! Out!" He shut the door in their faces. Germany and Italy were glad to get away from France.

"France hasn't changed I'm sorry to say." Germany said.

"Yeah, but he fell for it!" Italy said. Germany smiled at his friend.

"I guess all of the countries will never change." He watched Italy as he walk off a little, "Italy?" he called. Italy smiled at Germany.

"Yes?"

"Do you suppose I could watch over your family?" Italy smiled.

"Of course you can stay with us, Germany. Lilia and I will love to have you! And I'm sure my son will loved to have you for an uncle. I bet Romano will be happy too." Germany didn't like the thought of Romano liking him as a brother.

"I don't think Romano would be very pleased. But I will stay." To tell the truth, Germany was worried for Italy. If he left, he wouldn't see Italy for a long while.

"I guess Italy and I will always be friends forever." Germany said to himself as he and Italy walked down the dusty, dirt road back home.

The End


End file.
